WCW Monday Night Nitro (April 20, 1998)
The April 20, 1998 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the World Center in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Results ; ; *'Singles Match: 'Konnan (w/ Vincent) defeated Chris Adams (3:36) *'Singles Match:' The Barbarian (w/ Jimmy Heart) defeated Wayne Bloom *'WCW World Cruiserweight Title Match:' Chris Jericho © defeated Juventud Guerrera (3:42) *'WCW United States Heavyweight Title' Match: Goldberg defeated Raven © (4:57) *La Parka defeated Ultimate Dragon (4:52) *'Singles Match:' Chris Benoit defeated Curt Hennig (w/ Rick Rude) by DQ (2:34) *'Singles Match:' Hammer vs. Saturn - Double Count Out (4:07) *'Tag Team Match:' Buff Bagwell & Scott Hunter defeated The Public Enemy (Johnny Grunge & Rocko Rocco) (7:10) *'WCW World Television Title Match:' Booker T © defeated Psychosis (7:52) *'Singles Match:' Lex Luger defeated Brian Adams (w/ Vincent) (4:58) *'WCW World Heavyweight Title Match:' Hollywood Hogan defeated Brady Savage © (15:36) Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay *Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery File:Nitro 4-20-98 1.jpg|Goldberg backstage preparing for his match with Raven. File:Nitro 4-20-98 2.jpg|Brady Savage giving a promo. File:Nitro 4-20-98 3.jpg|Kevin Nash sporting a neat N.W.O. hat. File:Nitro 4-20-98 4.jpg|Chris Jericho is wearing Prince Iaukea's skirt and has an easel with a photo of Dean Malenko. File:Nitro 4-20-98 5.jpg|Juventud Guerrera refuses to give out. File:Nitro 4-20-98 6.jpg|The ref called for the bell when Juventud Guerrera passes out. File:Nitro 4-20-98 7.jpg|Chris Jericho surprised at the result. File:Nitro 4-20-98 8.jpg|Goldberg vs. Raven. File:Nitro 4-20-98 9.jpg|Raven hits Goldberg with a chair. WCW Monday Nitro April 20, 1998.jpg|Raven choking Goldberg File:Nitro 4-20-98 10.jpg|Goldberg hits the spear. File:Nitro 4-20-98 11.jpg|Horace Hogan hits Goldberg with a stop sign. File:Nitro 4-20-98 12.jpg|Reese gets jackhammered. File:Nitro 4-20-98 13.jpg|Planted fans take Raven back to the ring. File:Nitro 4-20-98 15.jpg|Raven is tackled by a fan. File:Nitro 4-20-98 16.jpg|Raven is met with a spear. File:Nitro 4-20-98 14.jpg|Raven receives a jackhammer. File:Nitro 4-20-98 17.jpg|Goldberg celebrates the victory. File:Nitro 4-20-98 18.jpg|Goldberg is the new US Champion. File:Nitro 4-20-98 19.jpg|Goldberg celebrates his victory. File:Nitro 4-20-98 20.jpg|La Parka hits a move on Ultimate Dragon from the top rope. File:Nitro 4-20-98 21.jpg|La Parka celebrates his win. File:Nitro 4-20-98 22.jpg|Booker T gets in the face of Chris Benoit. File:Nitro 4-20-98 23.jpg|Roddy Piper cuts an interview in the ring. File:Nitro 4-20-98 24.jpg|Saturn stares at the camera. File:Nitro 4-20-98 25.jpg|Public Enemy misses the table shot on Buff Bagwell. File:Nitro 4-20-98 26.jpg|Booker T in a tough submission move. File:Nitro 4-20-98 27.jpg|Brian Adams lifts Lex Luger over his head to give him a gutbuster. File:Nitro 4-20-98 28.jpg|Hulk Hogan applying a vicious submission hold on Brady Savage. File:Nitro 4-20-98 29.jpg|Brady Savage hits an elbow from the top rope. File:Nitro 4-20-98 30.jpg|Hulk Hogan applies the spinning toe hold on Brady Savage. File:Nitro 4-20-98 31.jpg|Kevin Nash powerbombs Hulk Hogan. File:Nitro 4-20-98 32.jpg|Bret Heart runs in to hit Kevin Nash. File:Nitro 4-20-98 33.jpg|Bret Heart places Hulk Hogan on Brady Savage. File:Nitro 4-20-98 34.jpg|Hulk Hogan gets the pin. File:Nitro 4-20-98 35.jpg|Roddy Piper confronts Bret Heart. File:Nitro 4-20-98 36.jpg|Roddy Piper confronts Bret Heart. File:Nitro 4-20-98 37.jpg|Bret Heart gives a wry smile. External links